Lucy and Mavis at cross academy
by dhart868
Summary: Lucy and Mavis end up at cross academy.
This job seems easy. Lucy said

Yeah kill a dark mage. Erza said

Yeah let do this. Gray said

Let's go. Natsu said

Ok. Wendy said

Can I come and watch you guys. Mavis said

Yeah why not first. Lucy said

Ok. Mavis said

A few hours later.

Got you. Lucy said

Good job Lucy. Mavis said

I know. Lucy said

This is not over. The dark mage said

Open gate to another dimension and such this person up into her new home. The dark mage said

Ahhhh. Lucy said

Lucy. Mavis said

Lucy. The strongest team in fairy tail said

What have you done with Lucy and the first. Gray said

I sent them to a different dimension. The dark mage said

Which one. Natsu said

I don`t know but I could sense something lives in that dimension. The dark mage said

But bye look like that spell took all my life force. The dark mage said

How do you reverse the spell? Erza said

You can`t reversssss….. the dark mage said then died.

What you can't reverse the spell. Wendy said

I gauss a spell like that could not be reversed. Carla said

We have to tell master. Gray said

Yeah. Erza said

In the different dimension.

Are you ok Lucy? Mavis said

Mavis I can feel your body. Lucy said

What I have my body. Mavis said

What are you doing here at night? Yuki said

How are you? Lucy said

My name is Yuki. Yuki said

My name is Lucy and this is Mavis she is usuly a ghost. Lucy said

Ghost or not why are you out at night. Yuki said

We can defend are self's. Lucy said

How. Yuki said

I got my zodiac keys. Lucy said

Something smelled different about your blood. Yuki said

What do you mean? Lucy said

What are you? Yuki said

A mage. Lucy said

And I am an immortal. Mavis said

I gauss you are a normal human. Lucy said

No am not a human at all. Yuki said

Then what are you. Mavis said

I am a pureblood vampire. Yuki said

Vampire you are so cool. Lucy said

Yeah ok. Yuki said

I`ve met dragons and demons but not vampires. Lucy said

Did you say you have met a dragon and a demon? Yuki said

Yeah Acnologia the black dragon of the apocalypse and Mard Geer Tartaros the king of the underworld. Lucy said

She is telling the truth. Mavis said

There was also that time I fought a god and got erased from existence and almost second time. Lucy said

Wait what. Mavis said

Dragon of the apocalypse, demon king of the underworld, a god, erased from existence once and almost a second time that is a lot. Yuki said

You fought a god Lucy. Mavis said

Yeah why. Lucy said

Let me take you to headmaster cross. Yuki said

I have one question. Lucy said

Yeah what. Yuki said

Can you turn me into a vampire? Lucy said

Why would you want to be a vampire? Yuki said

I have my reasons. Lucy said

I can`t it doesn`t work like that. Yuki said

I will find a way before I leave. Lucy said

Let`s go. Yuki said

Back in earth land.

Master Lucy and the first got sucked in another dimension. Gray said

What. Makarov said

Cana can you see what lives in that dimension. Erza said

On it. Cana said

Just humans and vampires wait vampires oh oh. Cana said

Why oh oh. Natsu said

Because Levy told me she found a spell that lets people see their dreams and she seen Lucy`s dream and. Cana sais

What. Makarov said

She will take any chance to become a vampire. Cana said

But it seem these vampires can be out in the day and there is only a few ways to become one. Cana said

If Lucy come back a vampire we need name to call her for fun. Natsu said

Seriously Natsu how do you not know if she will turn us into vampires. Gray said

Gray has a point. Happy said

Hey Levy do vampires exist here. Erza said

No. Levy said

Back at cross academy.

Yuki how are they. Headmaster cross said

They are mages from a different dimension. Yuki said

They are how do you know if that is true. Headmaster cross said

Lucy show them you're magic. Mavis said

Ok open gate of the lion Leo. Lucy said

Yes my love. Leo said

Seriously. Lucy said

We spirts know a lot about are world how about we teach some of the night class students about are world. Leo said

Here is your uniform. Headmaster cross said

I will go change in it. Lucy said

A few minutes later.

I am back let me put this away. Lucy said

Open gate of maiden Virgo. Lucy said

Yes princess is it time for punishment. Virgo said

Lucy sighed.

Punishment. Headmaster cross said

Virgo always ask for punishment when she has free time she punishes herself and no Virgo I need you to take these clothes to the spirt world and tell one of Yukino`s spirts to tell fairy tail that I am ok. Lucy said

Yes princess. Virgo said

Ok I gauss I should go teach the night class vampires about my world. Lucy said

I am coming. Headmaster cross said

I have to get back to class anyways. Yuki said

What are you going to teach them about? Mavis said

How about Acnologia of Zeref. Leo said

How about both. Lucy said

Here we are. Yuki said

Who is she why does her blood smell different? Kaname said

Hello my name is Lucy I will be teaching you about my world starting with Acnologia and Zeref. Lucy said

Who are they? Zero said

Acnologia also known as the black dragon of the apocalypse as well as the dragon king is the most powerful dragon was once human he became a dragon slayer and killed and bathed in the blood of thousands of dragons in till he tuned into one his roar attach is powerful enough to blow up a entire continent making him the most feared thing in my world. Lucy said

Something that powerful exist in her world. Kaname said

Do you know if he is real? Zero said

Yeah I fought him once with most of fairy tail but we got trapped in time for 7 years. Lucy said

What about this Zeref guy.

Zeref the legendary dark mage he is immortal due to his curse from the god of life and death you cannot be killed no madder how much you try he only wants one thing in the world and that is to die because of his curse the more he loves life the more it takes him and Acnologia have been alive for 400 years he crated demons also known as demons form the books of Zeref his most powerful demon E.N.D. but we know nothing about that demon he also created the eclipse gate and r-system. Lucy said

What is the eclipse gate? Kaname said

It is a gate that is the path way to the future and past it can only be opened with all 12 zodiac keys it only been open a few times by my mom and my ancestor. Lucy said

What about the r-system. Yuki said

It is a way to revive the dead. Lucy said

What. Headmaster cross said

Have you meat any demons from the books of Zeref. Zero said

Yes I have met a lot from the bools of Zeref and some real ones and a god not so long ago. Lucy said

You met a god. Headmaster cross said

Is it possible to kill Zeref? Kaname said

No it is not you can try everything but he will still be alive except if he kisses someone he with the same curse one of the two will die. Lucy said

So he can`t be killed. Zero said

Yes. Lucy said

That is all for now. Lucy said

Let me take you to your room. Yuki said

Ok. Lucy said


End file.
